Seven Sins
by Master Mania
Summary: The original Pharaoh left Almight Mage Seto the job of caring for his son while he was away. Sounds simple? Not if the prince is an out of control teen! *More of the summary inside*
1. Unruly as I want to be

YA: Remember when I said that my last story would be the last new one. Okay…I lied. This was supposed to come before Jealous Eyes, Black Bitter, even Til I Hurt You but I haven't had the courage to post it. And after thinking about how to update my others ones…I'm still at a block so please check this story out. I'm pretty sure you'll like it as much as I do. Anyway here's a full summary:

*~*~ The original Pharaoh left his son into the care of the greatest mage Seto. Sounds simple? Not if the young prince is a wild unruly teen! Seto now has his hands full caring for the rowdy boy while teaching him about life and love. Will young Prince Yami learn how to be mature and soon take the place of his father as Pharaoh? ~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~* Unruly as I want to be *~*~*~*

"Great Ra! Not again!"

A tall fellow draped in violet slammed the small scroll he was holding only a moment ago down on the floor, taking in all his strength to keep his calm and not stomp on it. His shoulders tensed, shaking a little as past memories ran through his head. Not one at a time but all at the same time. It was giving him an unforgiving headache to the point where his head was spinning. Stopping himself from creating more damage he paused to look outside. Parting the sheer curtains with a wave of his hand, the warm breeze of the desert blew in, coming to him and brushing against his hot cheeks as if to soothe him.

The sky was the clearest of blue, just like the blue in his eyes, if not, his eyes carried a storm inside which was natural. Not a cloud was in the sky, they would only abuse its natural beauty. Only then did he realize that he was getting too lax about the atmosphere and forgetting about his not-so-new responsibility. With a sigh, he picked the scroll from the floor and read it again, just to make sure it was real:

_Dearest Seto,_

_Forgive me for leaving so soon but it was important that I settle a dispute in the South. Dangerous bandits carrying black magic was giving them trouble and they sought for my help. The threat is getting stronger Seto! This is the third time they had to call me for help; I do not know how long I can hold them back this time. I need your help. I can only stall them before they reach the palace. Teach my son the power of the Shadows. His body is fresh and built with enormous energy. He may be the one to save us all. This is a burden, yes, but forgive me. You are my trustworthy mage and I wouldn't have given the job to anyone else._

_Take Care,_

_Former Pharaoh_

Seto's head leaned back and he gave another sigh followed by a groan of disappointment. Taking care of the Prince was not easy. Seto remembered when he was 17, but he wasn't unruly like the prince was. Life is not all fun and games, especially if you have a country to serve and defend. Feeling defeated, he thought it'd be best to wake the prince and start schooling as soon as possible. 

For safety reasons, the prince wasn't far from Seto's room, only two doors down if you're counting the second entrance to Seto's main quarters. The doors were second biggest, letting one know who inhabits the room. With one twist of the handle, Seto opened the door partially, so only his voice could be heard.

"My Liege? Are you awake?" There was no answer, just quiet. Not even the breath of sleeping was heard. Seto slightly panicked. "Golden One, can you hear me?" Still no response. With his other hand, Seto stroked the back of his head to calm himself of further anger and frustration. "Excuse me for intruding." He murmured. The first thing Seto felt when stepping inside of the prince's room was a fresh breeze. His window was opened and his bed was not occupied. Seto let out a roar of frustration, startling other servants and calling in one of the guards.

"Master Seto? Is something the matter?" he asked. Seto pointed a shaky finger to the window.

"Prince Yami has escaped again!" he yelled. The guard gave a quick bow before turning on his heels to leave but Seto stopped him. "No. No. I'll get him."

"Is there anything I can do for you, Master Seto?" a servant girl asked him. Seto rushed into his room, grabbing a worn brown cloak, placing it over him and fumbling with the buttons.

"Yes, tell Anzu I want one of the best teas to be ready for me, run my bath and have another servant girl waiting in it when I get back." The servant girl nodded, clapping to signal another one to help her with Seto's needs. Before Seto made his way into the main halls, he stopped to speak to the servant girl. "I was kidding about the last request." And with that, he left the halls. The servant girls squealed in excitement.

"Such a charmer, Master Seto is!"

The marketplace was busiest today as if a celebration was carrying on for the day. A small cloaked figure was rushed through the streets, rammed into others and pushed against the fruit carts. Despite the sudden violence, he enjoyed every minute of it. Another boy ran passed him with the whitest of hair he has ever seen. Before he could go far, the cloaked one stopped him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Where have you been?" obviously the white haired boy was just as excited as everybody else. "We had a great sale the other night. Many made good money and today, we celebrate!" Before another word was said, the boy pulled the cloaked on with him to a circle just a little ways from the market place into a village. There were food from what didn't sell cooking, instruments were playing and fancy clothes being worn. All was happy and soaking in the joy of the atmosphere.

"Ryou over here!" A blonde boy called out. "Bring your new friend too!" Tugging a little more, Ryou brought the cloaked one to the tall blonde boy. Around him, all were commoners but today they were happy, joyful and content. "What da madda? Is he shy?" Ryou shrugged tugging on the hood of the concealed boy.

"Take that off, you're safe with us. If there's any danger, Jou will save us!"

"It is best if I leave the hood on. I guarantee you that you'll all be safe." The voice pierced both Jou and Ryou. The exchanged looks then looked at the 'boy' before them.

"How old are you anyway?" Jou asked. The boy paused, recoiling a little, hoping they didn't recognize who he was.

"That doesn't matter!" Ryou interuppted. "Let's go have some fun! The music has already started." Pulling to lead him into the circle again, Ryou swung the cloak one around, until they were all in the mix of common dancing.

Seto wandered around the marketplace for what seemed to be hours since the morning he's left the palace. He was beginning to wonder if the prince was in the city at all. Maybe he ran away from the country. Could he know that his father left again? Maybe it had upset him so much. Usually when he's upset, he would retreat to the lagoon on the other side of the land. Seto mentally slapped himself for not looking there in the first place.

He turned to go back in the previous direction, cursing to himself that he couldn't just teleport to where the prince was. Not only would it scare the common folk but it would give away who he was. There was one thing that Seto noticed when in the city. Where did all the children go? The answer was clear when two smaller children ran past him into the village ahead.

"Got you."

The cloaked one sensed Seto was near. He only hoped that dancing among the common folk wouldn't give him away. Perhaps, traveling through them would make pinpointing him more challenging. He cleared his throat and pulled Ryou near to him.

"Someone's after me! Hid me before I'm discovered." With hesitating Ryou nodded, taking him out of the crowd and further back into the village. They finally stopped in a semi dark alleyway. Still, he felt Seto's presence near, ever so nearer than in the first location.

"Don't think you can shake me so easily, Golden One." The boy and Ryou jumped out of their skins with a start. Out of the corner a taller man emerged. Even through the dark hood the concealed his face in shadows, the steely blue eyes locked on to the smaller boy.

"S-stay b-back!" Ryou said. "D-don't come n-nearer!" Seto removed the hood on his head revealing him to be the great mage of the kingdom. Ryou's knees gave him and his response was falling to the ground and bowing. "F-forgive m-m-me! I didn't know!"

"I suggest you leave, now." Seto answered.

"C-come on!" Ryou stammered, pulling on the bottom on the cloak of the boy. "B-bow down!"

"I have deceived you Ryou." The boy said removing his cloak as well, reveling that he was prince of Egypt. Ryou gasped and covered his eyes, occasionally pouring dirt on himself.

"I have looked into the eyes of Royalty! I must be punished!!" Yami snorted a laugh but stiffened when Seto gave him a death glare.

"Leave young boy." Ryou nodded and without picking himself from the ground, crawled away from sight. Seto folded his arms and continued to stare at Yami in a threatening manner. Yami gave him a sheepish grin, scooting farther away from him in a chance to run.

"Can't catch me!" he yelled. Seto didn't move, only outstretched his hand to perform a levitation practice to pull Yami back and close to distance between them. Yami struggled in mid-air to break free but to no avail. "No fair! You have to catch me without magic!"

"I hardly have the time to deal with you!" Seto growled. "We have to go back to the palace and discuss a few things." Grabbing the hood of his cloak, Seto pulled him close and chanted a spell to teleport them back to the palace.

TBC

YA: Finally, maybe after this I can update my other stories. The block came back but I have plans for this one so it should be fairly easy. So you like? No? Yea? Of course, Yami is OOC but he's seventeen! I act just like him…okay…maybe not. But seventeen is a cool age to act free and out of control! Hee heehee! Now…gotta do essay! Nooooo!


	2. A new love has dawned

YA: Wow, I was hoping to get the type of responses that I received and I'm very much pleased with the results. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. If features more of Yami and his insaneness, plus I'm slowly adding more characters in this. I think all the cast from Yugioh will be in here…okay not all, but most. Anyway, onward.

*~*~*~ A new love has dawned *~*~*~*

Yami slowed his pace while walking in front of Seto just to annoy the older one. Once in a while, Seto would shove Yami further ahead of him until he caught on to his game. Yami was always for games, and made even the littlest of things into a game. The entire world was fun to his fingertips, and he was yet to discover new things to toy with. But Seto had other important things on his mind, like how to teach the prince about how to handle the responsibility of life and the thoughts of him becoming king. In the back of his mind though, he encouraged himself not to kill the prince before he got the chance to become Pharaoh. Seto's thoughts were interrupted with a stabbing sensation on his foot. 

"Dah!" Seto exclaimed. Seto felt Yami freeze under him and also felt the smaller boy's foot continue to dig more into his foot. "Get off my foot, my liege! You are causing me great pain!" How Seto tried to suppress the growing anger inside of him, but he couldn't stop the growling in his throat as the pain grew stronger when Yami leaned against him more.

"You shouldn't have to walk so fast. What's the rush?" Yami laughed. Trembling softly, Seto pressed his hand against Yami's bare back. Of course, Yami was expecting another shove, but didn't think that Seto would use a strong force to knock him away. A moment, Yami could feel such a heat come from Seto's hand but only before he felt himself being hurled down the corridor and into the throne room, landing on the floor and sliding across the floor into a wall. Seto smiled a bit at his achievement of showing him such power but remembered his place.

"Never press up against one with such great power. You can be thrown aside like a piece of grain in the wind." Yami sat up and rubbed his head in disgust.

"Well I know now how close I can be against you. You do that again and it'll be your head, Seto!" Seto acted frightened while holding his head in protection.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry your majesty! I was just trying to knock some common sense into your head." Keeping a stray face but not for too long, Yami lips widened into a smile and then opened for a short laugh. He stiffened suddenly when he noticed beauty has graced through the halls alongside Seto. His heart paced inside him as soon as he met the eyes of the sparkling blue. The grace that the woman carried was extravagant; she was so much different from the others. Her looks carried more polish although her skin was darker than those from the kingdom. Her hair was of the darkest he has seen, and it continued to amaze him how rich it looked no matter how long she stayed in the blazing desert sun. He wondered how it would feel to feel the ebony strands of hair between his fingers. Perhaps he would get the chance soon.

"Good afternoon, Lady Isis." Yami greeted giving a small bow as if she was superiority. In his eyes, she was a goddess so the respect was much needed. She in returned gave a bow as well, but merely from respect and honor.

"Good Afternoon, my liege." She greeted, removing the black hair that was spilling across her shoulder. "Let's get started." Offering an arm, Yami intertwined his arm into hers and they waltzed into the study room. Seto leaned against a pillar, arms folded and head shaking in disbelief. He shook it off and made his way into the herb room.

"Give me another, Anzu." Seto ordered. The last that he drank would have to have been his fifth cup of tea. The headache that he had was enormous and he considered having a healer called in to get rid of it if the sixth cup wouldn't work. Helping him was the bath he was soaking in. The warm, cinnamon scented water relaxed his aching muscles of a not-so-well-rested sleep and the scent calmed him from further answer. All was quiet except for the small rushing patter of Anzu's feet.

"Here's another liked you asked for Master Seto." She kneeled down and presented another cup of tea to him.

"Thank you, Lady Anzu." He was aware of her prettiness but was never attracted to her because they were close friends. It's funny how they became such good friends. With Seto making frequent trips to the herbal room for his headaches from Yami, it couldn't be helped that they talked as much as they did.

"Please, stop with the formalities Master Seto. Anzu is just fine; it doesn't disrespect me at all." Seto nodded and took a sip from the cup. "Actually Seto, I'm getting concerned about these headaches that you're getting."

"What do you mean?" Seto asked, surprised yet intrigued by her concern.

"Either you're letting the prince get to you or something else is wrong. I'm afraid it's something else because there is no way anyone, not even the prince, can cause you this much pain." Seto paused before he chuckled, amused at himself for laughing so loud.

"Is that it? Don't worry about it! Hardly anything to be concerned with." Both shared a comforting smile before the quiet was interrupted with a shrill scream from the throne room. The scream pierced through the halls and startled Seto making him drop his tea in the water. It wasn't that the scream startled him but the possibility of why there was a scream. It could only be related to Yami. Anzu quickly assisted Seto by handing him a robe, shielding her eyes and looking in another direction while he changed. She followed him to the doorway of the room, only to be knocked back by a shielding Seto. From behind him, she could hear a whoosh sound and feel intense heat. Through the hallways a column of fire roared viciously through, almost making it impossible to break through.

Although fierce, the column disappeared and Seto was able to make his way into the throne room. Fire spread within it, covering the room in a blaze of golden red. Isis met up with him, fear struck all over her face.

"He's behind the wall of fire in the corner! He can't break free!" Seto knew she was referring to Yami and it was confirmed with his breaking voice.

"Seto! Help me!" Maybe this was the only time for him to learn a lesson about how to handle the art of fire.

"Try to get out yourself, my liege!" Although sounding calm, Seto was panicking inside. Another minute in the inferno and Yami would surely perish. The wall of fire died down for a minute but quickly rose with a sounding roar.

"I can't do it!" he yelled. Seto recognized that it was Yami's fear that was making the fire grow, creating a defensive wall to keep others out. But with Yami's lack of knowledge, slowly the defensive wall was becoming offensive towards him, closing in on him with a white hot nature. Yami's screams were piercing the room and Seto decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Step out of this room Lady Isis!" Seto commanded. Isis nodded and ran back into the corridor. Concentrating on his energy, through the reddish tone of the room, anyone could see, even feel the energy that Seto was gathering. His hair rose and whipped around his face, showing the intensity of his power. Though taking his time, it would only take one try to blast all of the fire out of the room. He outreached his hands and mumbling something quick, creating pressure about the room and finally smothering the fire that was spreading across it in heavy flames.

The provoking roar was gone and the severe heat was departed. In the far corner where the wall was rising was a frightening prince, hiding in a small ball, quivering from fright. After wiping his brow from sweat of a job well done, Seto crossed his arms and lightly tapped his foot against the surprisingly shiny marble floor. Yami blinked and peered up at him.

"S-sorry…" Seto want terribly to shout at the stubborn prince but refused. Instead he took a breath and spoke calmly.

"Sorry doesn't cut it around me anymore, my liege." He started. "It's clear to me that you haven't studied." Yami jumped up and clutched his fist defensively. 

"I did too study! How dare you tell me I did not?"

"I'm sorry then. It's clear to me that Lady Isis hasn't taught you well. I'll have to give orders to exterminate her for almost getting you killed." Seto started out of the room, counting mentally to himself until Yami would make his next outburst.

"Wait Seto!" Yami called. Seto froze to the spot waiting to hear more. "She has taught me well…I haven't studied."

"So you lied to me?" Defeated Yami nodded his head. At that instant, Seto's blood boiled from frustration and his headache returned. Seto raised a hand to touch his temples and massage them softly, simultaneously growling something under his breath.

"Go to your room and study now." Was all he could say? "It was told that I have responsibility over you and although I'm not your father…" a small moan of pain escaped him. This time, the young prince was growing concerned about Seto's pain and was wondering if it was his fault that the pain continued. "Just go to your room and do not come out until I say." Yami nodded and left Seto in the throne room, glancing once behind him before turning the corner.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"He hates me."

"No he doesn't. He's only doing what's best to protect you."

"Then why am I hurting him?"

"It might not be related to you."

Yami leaned back in the wooden chair that sat close to his desk. Before him were stacked books of learning several arts of magic, possibly some that were over 300 pages long. Even now, the young prince was trying hard to avoid reading them but quickly remembered that another accident was bound to happen and many lives could be in danger, including Lady Isis.

"Thanks Dark Magician." The tall looming monster gave a smile of approval, a smile that was only seen in the eyes of a prince. "Why cant' Seto be as understanding as you?"

"I don't think its part of his personality." Answered the monster.

"And what of Lady Isis? Think I have a chance of her falling in love with me?" The young prince grew a large grin on his face; a little flush carried its color across his tanned cheeks.

"If you learn to win her heart."

"That takes to long. Can't you make me a love potion or something?" The Dark Magician lifted an eyebrow and gave a face as if he was insulted.

"I am a magician, not a witch." Tilting his head as if listening, the Dark Magician grew cautious and aware that someone was coming. "I must go. Do not waste your magic on me." And with that he left. Yami carelessly flipped through the pages of the book of fire, skimming carefully on how to use it to the best ability and how to rid it on command. Slowly and without noticing, Yami's eyes crossed, the words blurred and lastly his stomach growled.

"I can't study on an empty stomach!" The prince whined. "I'm famished!" Pausing, Yami thought of a sure fire (no pun intended) plan to sneak into the kitchen for an early snack. There was a good chance that Seto was in his room or in the herbal room to treat his headache. The path to the kitchen was clear. This was another game to Yami. The main goal was the kitchen, the prize was food and his obstacle was Seto. The main strategy was to avoid any places that Seto would most likely be.

The more Yami pondered about the situation being a game, the more he wanted to play and the growling in his stomach was encouraging him to go on like a cheering crowd. The first level, slipping out of his room unnoticed. Yami opened the door swiftly but quietly and closed it behind him, praying to Ra that it wouldn't make a sound. He was successful! Mission two, passing by Seto's room without getting caught. Again, another hard obstacle to pass, for Seto's door was wide opened. Yami thought strategically and came with a solution.

"The art of wind…" he said proudly. Out of all the magic arts he learned there were only two he was able to master, one being the art of wind. Outstretching his arms, he commanded the wind to assist him. From the cracks and crevices of every corner, to the opened windows in other rooms, some wind was able to come through and eventually enough was summoned to lift Yami off his feet and glide him high enough to pass over Seto's door.

Though he thought the task was easy it took much concentration, and any disturbance could make him lose it and fall. Too late. There were footsteps down the hall coming in his direction. Yami closed his eyes tightly to command the winds but his senses failed him. A short drop with a small scream, Yami slammed into the floor with a smack.

"What was that?" a man asked.

"Sounded like the prince! Maybe he's in danger!" Yami mentally slapped himself for screaming. There were two things he could do know. Run and continue his mission, or run back into his room and start over after the guards leave. More rumbling in his stomach encouraged him to move further. The kitchen was so close in his current position; he could smell the cooking meat that was being prepared for dinner. The smell alone was letting his mouth water. Looking back, the guards were getting closer and it was time to move on.

Mission three, to pass the throne room and beyond the throne room was the kitchen. Passing through the enormous room would be a challenge, for there would be nowhere to hide in the big opened space. Yami took a deep breath and thought strategically as he always did.

"Okay, there are a few pillars beyond the throne that I can sneak behind. If I dash and roll quick enough the kitchen shall be my refuge and I can finally eat!" Yami rub his stomach like a young child would when hungry. Looking left, and then looking right, there was no one to be seen and all was quiet. Yami paced himself, keeping an eye on the kitchen door so it wouldn't be missed. His ruby eyes lowered to ready himself and with that, he dashed across the floor. He threw his arms in front of him, ready to tuck them under to roll himself when a loud "clink" was heard behind him. Looking back, he found his Ankh sliding across the floor towards the herbal room.

"Ra!" he stomped. "You are against me today are you?"

"Golden one!" Yami jumped at least ten feet in the air at hearing Seto's voice. As expected, Seto emerged from the herbal room, looking exhausted and flushed in the face. He lowered himself and picked up the Ankh, waving it around in an annoyed manner. "Why aren't you in your room, studying?"

"I—I—I was h-hungry." Seto dropped his arms in loss and sighed. "I'm sorry; I'll go back in my room and _starve…"_

"You know, you need to concentrate on your studying and stop making fancy jewelry, my liege." Yami looked up to see Seto half smiling. "This one seems to be the best one you've made so far. I like this better than your Scale and Tauk. What do you call this one?"

"I call it an Ankh." Yami said. "I haven't found a good game for that one yet but I'm working on it. For now, I just wear it around my neck." Seto nodded and pointed to the kitchen.

"Get a quick snack and head back into your room. I'll be there in a minute to teach you more arts." Without question, Yami dashed into the kitchen with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Moments later, coming out with several items in his arms. Seto chuckled to himself while following the smiling prince who was more than content to have food in his grasp.

"You're such a pig, my liege." Yami bit off a piece of bread, chewed it speedily and swallowed hard before responding.

"And only you can call me that." Both broke up in laughter that could be heard thought the corridors. A sound that rings and brings peace among the hasty atmosphere. It was pleasing to the ear, for it was a sound that was forbidden when the previous Pharaoh was there. A sound, that brought smiles to faces who haven't smiled for years. A sound, that only the youth of a new king bring forth.

TBC

YA: Yay! Updated, updated on a happy note! *gushes* I'm trying so hard not to make this Yaoi. I'm trying not to imagine Seto having feelings for the young prince. It's a new challenge and maybe I can keep it this way. But I wonder…what's wrong with Seto? Is that really a stress headache or is he really sick? Who knows? More soon!


End file.
